


That’s One Way to Get a Life…

by NikkiCienna



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiCienna/pseuds/NikkiCienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity, alone in the foundry, discuss his distinct lack of social life, and find a way to create one - for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That’s One Way to Get a Life…

“Sorry I ruined your plans,” Oliver said as he leaned back against the desk beside her. Digg and Roy had just bid their farewells and headed up the stairs, leaving Oliver and Felicity alone in the foundry.

She looked up at him from where she sat, fingers still resting on the keyboard, and offered him a smile. “No biggie. I told the girls I might get called in to work, so they understood. Of course, I couldn’t tell them what _kind_ of work, since you know, it’s a secret and all… and I’m going to shut up now.”

Oliver huffed a helpless laugh and said, “Well, I promise you the night off next time you schedule something with your friends.”

“Yeah, right, like that’s gonna happen.”

“You just said they understood…”

“I’m not talking about me,” she jumped in, giving him a pointed look. “I mean this in the most supportive way, but you need to get a life, Oliver.”

He chuckled and frowned at the same time. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about the fact that you work two full time jobs, seven days a week. You might give the rest of us weekend time off, but I know you don’t take it for yourself. I know you’re here, working out, doing your own searches (on _my_ computers by the way), going on patrol without backup. You don’t relax, and you don’t appear to have any friends. Not since…” she paused, reticent to say his name, “you know…” she trailed off.

Oliver was staring at his boots, contemplating her words. He wasn’t offended – far from it. If anything, he was surprised at how much she knew about how he spent his time when she wasn’t there. But then again, this was Felicity Smoak, IT goddess. “It’s a sacrifice I’ve made for the sake of the city.”

“Right, I get that. But what good is saving the city if you don’t take the opportunity to enjoy it? You have a right to live your live, too.”

“I will. Eventually.”

“Oh yeah? When you’re old and grey and can’t keep up with the twenty-year-old criminals? Oliver, you can start now. Just a couple times a month even. Roy has come a long way in the past year. We can handle a couple nights without you.”

“It sounds like you’re actually trying to get rid of me.”

Felicity’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in surprise. “So not what I’m trying to do here,” she swore.

“Kidding,” Oliver smirked, nudging her shoulder. “Anyway, why would I want to go out when my friends are all stuck at work?”

“Who?”

Oliver counted off on his fingers. “Digg. Roy. You.”

Felicity stared at him for a moment, and then shook her head. “Wow, that’s just sad.”

“What?”

“I can’t believe we’re your only friends,” she giggled.

“You just got done telling me I didn’t have any!”

“I know, but to have you confirm it… sad.” Her eyes sparkled in amusement.

“I don’t think so.” Oliver suddenly turned serious. “I like that I have friends I can be totally honest with. I like that we get to work together to achieve the same goal. I like getting to see my best friend every day,” he explained, his eyes now locked on hers.

“Did you just call me your best friend?”

“Yep.”

“Wow. I did not know that’s how you saw me. Wow. That’s a huge responsibility, you know. I wish you’d told me sooner, so I could be more prepared to act like a best friend. Here I am just floating around, thinking we’re just partners and – yes friends, but more in the ‘we work together every day so we better learn to like each other’ kind of way. Wow, that’s… wow. And now I can’t stop saying wow.”

Oliver watched her as she babbled, captivated by her eager, and somewhat obsessive nature. The honesty of the moment struck something within him, and suddenly, he was leaning towards her, one hand braced on the arm of her chair, and the other reaching out to cradle her cheek.

“… and I’m not really sure what your expectations are for me as your best friend, so if you have anything specif-“ Her babbling was cut short when his mouth covered hers in a gentle, exploring kiss. Just the simple press of lips against lips; soft, sweet, and slow.

When he pulled away, she gulped and blinked away her shock. “Well, that’s certainly a unique way to treat a best friend.”

“Someone told me I should start living my life, so I decided to take her advice.”

“Is this how you treat all your best friends? Because if so, I think Digg might have something to say about it, and also, I think your definition is a little skew-“

He cut her off with another kiss, this time a quick, firm press of his lips against hers, before he pulled away and grinned at her.

“You could just tell me to stop, you know.”

“This is more fun.”

“Is that what this is? Fun with your best friend?” The words were spoken playfully, but he heard the undercurrent of concern in her voice.

He stood up and went to grab her coat from her locker, returning to hold it open for her to slip into. “So I’m thinking I will take a night off next week. Thursday maybe?”

Felicity narrowed her eyes at him, confused on where he was going with this train of thought. She collected her bag from her desk and followed him as he headed for the exit.

“I’m hoping that you’ll have dinner with me,” he continued, reaching out to grasp her hand when she caught up.

“Like a best friends hanging out dinner?”

“More like best friends going on a date to see if they want to make it something more.”

Felicity’s lips broke into a broad smile, and she squeezed his hand as she replied, “In that case, I’d love to.”


End file.
